freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Story (FNaF3)/@comment-67.167.85.158-20141212224344/@comment-25861444-20141213064801
actually, i have created a fan character about a monkey with a damaged voice box. his back story is that he has a puppet show, and he single-handedly makes all of the voices and sounds with his revolutionary voice box. over time, the strain of making every sound, every pitch, and every word worked the voice box until it was rendered irrepairable. he used to be able to change his pitch at will, and speak fluently in any accent, but now he speaks at randomly changing pitches, and his sentences are all mixed up and garbled, all of the words are out of order. for example, if he tried to say, "I'm coming to get you" in a deep voice, it might come out as "coming... YOU to I'M get" in a little girl's voice that randomly changes to a redicoulously fake british accent. his name is Mad Hatty, and his show is called Mad Hatty's puppet show. he wears a black top hat with a small green band, and a small red feather sticking out of it, and he wears a white button up shirt with black suspenders. he also wears black work pants, but his metal hands and feet arent covered in any way. his feet are sort of simple and bulky like bonnie's in FNaF 1, but his hands are very intricate and designed to be very flexible and skilled so he can work his puppets. he is supposed to be very tall, like the mannequin, but he's not as thin, resembling a rather skinny man, instead of a freddy fazbear, whose fat, or the mannequin, who's VERY skinny. i should mention my character's position in the timeline is supposed to be during or after FNaF 1. he was possessed by a child who was a fairly big fan of his show. one night the child decided to go for a walk, and went by freddy fazbear's pizzeria. (i know what you're thinking, why is this kid walking alone at night to freddy fazbears between 12 am and 6 am, its a fan character, there are flaws, leave me alone.) anyways, the boy walks up to the window, and sees chica staring at him from inside the window. she is covered in what the boy thinks is "pizza sauce." (blood) one at a time, bonnie approaches the window, then freddy, and finally foxy. the doors are chained shut, so foxy bashes his metal hook through the window, and they pull the boy inside and stuff him into the monkey. (my fan-character) i have not exactly decided how my character behaves during the night, i need to think a lot of stuff through to deem him a good character, but i think its a good idea. also, the backstory goes with a theory that the night guard is a necessity to ensure the animatronics dont escape the building and terrorize the neiborhood / city. basically he is paid to distract them and keep them in the building as they try to kill him.